Turn Around
by Lil'Believer146
Summary: Amy's torn between two guys: her best friend for life, Sonic and her crush, Toby. She has known Sonic her entire life and loves him like a brother, not exactly the type of feeling Sonic was looking for. Sonic feeling forever friendzoned is desperate to try anything to get her to realize that he is the one for her. Although, will his actions convince her, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess what, I'm back! :D Finally I got the chance to install Microsoft onto my new laptop! So guess what I got a new story for you all, "Turn Around"! I hope you enjoy, don't blame me if I'm a bit rusty. .-.**

**Ages:**

**Amy: 17 **

**Sonic: 18**

**Avalon: 19**

**Lucia: 3 making 4 (as stated in the story)**

**Toby: 18**

**Celine: 17**

**Terry: 18**

**Enough jibber jabber, onto the story! :D**

"Hm, which of these should I wear today?" Amy turned around to face her little sister Lucia. Lucia was a pale pink hedgehog with blue eyes and it was about 6:00am so she was still in her little red footy pajamas. Lucia is 3 making 4 in a few days.

"I like that one!" She shouted happily as she pointed to the outfit with the grey shirt and peach pants with a peach ascot with a pair of grey flats with a small peach ribbon on the front.

"Thanks I was thinking this one too. Now, could you please excuse me as I get ready for school?" Amy rested the outfit onto the bed then she adjusted her towel wrapped around her body.

"Mhm." Lucia jumped off of the bed and walked outside then locked and closed in the door.

**-Downstairs in the Kitchen-**

"Hey Lucia, where's Amy, at this rate were gonna be late for school again." Amy's older brother Avalon said as he took the last bite of his pancake. Avalon is a white hedgehog with the tips of his quills pink. His quills are straight and long, stopping up to his neck with a side bang to on the left side of his face. He also has Amy's jade green eyes. Avalon wore a black and white striped beanie, with a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and black vans.

"I just helped her pick out an outfit she should be down in a bit." Lucia sat down at the table and eagerly stuck her fork into her brother's pancakes he made for her.

"Why aren't you ready for school either? You should be starting pre-school today?" Avalon noticed that she was still in her pajamas.

"Well, you see-"

"Come on let's get you ready!" He took her off of the chair and carried her upstairs to get ready.

"Aw, I thought you would have forgotten by the morning." She pouted.

"You can't stay home alone; your baby-sitter isn't on the job anymore." Avalon put her on the bed as he looked around in her closet.

Avalon, Amy, and Lucia have had a pretty tough life, for starters their father walked out on them while their mom was pregnant with Lucia, leaving their mother alone to deal with all 3 of them. After Lucia was born, about 5 or 10 minutes after the operation their mother passed away.

Avalon pulled out a red and black lady bug print shirt and a pair of black leggings. "Oh and your black flats will go great with this."

Avalon ruffled around her short quills. "Now go on get dressed, while I check on Amy."

"Hmph." Lucia grabbed the clothes and put them on her bed.

**-In Amy's Room-**

"Perfect, maybe he'll finally notice me today." Amy said as she placed the final touches to her mascara and eye shadow.

"Amy! Let's go!" Avalon knocked on the door.

"Alright." Amy grabbed her black backpack and opened the door.

"Meet you downstairs. I'll go check on Lucia." Avalon ran down the hall to Lucia's room.

Amy watched as he ran then her left ear twitched as she heard a knock at the door. It sounded like the special knock only shared between her best friend and herself.

"I'm coming!" Amy ran down the steps and opened the door, greeted by her best friend non-other than the well-known, charmingly handsome, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. He wore a black plain t-shirt and a pair of dark blue fitted jeans with a chain, wearing a pair of black vans.

"Hey, good morning Ames!" Sonic smiled. "Wanna walk to school?"

"I'll go for a walk with you." Amy smiled.

"Hey Sonic." Avalon smiled as he held Lucia, with her arms folded and her lips pouted. "So you taking Amy for a run, or riding with us?"

"Hey Avalon, Ames said she'll go for a walk with me, see ya later."

Avalon saluted them as he grabbed his grabbed the keys to his car.

"Bye you guys." Amy waved. "Have fun at your first day of pre-school Lucia."

"That's, very unlikely." Lucia folded her arms yet again.

Amy giggled a bit and walked down the sidewalk with Sonic.

"Sorry, I didn't acknowledge this before, nice outfit Ames." Sonic smiled and took the time to examine her outfit.

"Thank you. I really hope that Toby will finally notice me!" Amy squealed.

Sonic's smile quickly turned to a frown. He stuck his hands in his pockets; he then averted his eyes to across the street. He quickly noticed that Toby was across the street crossing coming over to us. Toby is a black hedgehog with white neck length quills and purple eyes. He wore a purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with purple vans. Purple was his hook, when it would come to dressing up, you would mostly see him wearing purple, black, or white. He also spoke with a New Jersey accent.

"Hey Ames, were gonna be late for school so-"

"Hey Pinky!" Toby called.

"Too late, the jackass is already here." Sonic thought as he clenched his fists.

"Hey Tobes, Tobe-meister, the Tobe-man. " Amy punched him playfully. Amy was usually like this around guys she liked, or as she and Sonic would call it, Socially Awkward Disease, S.A.D for short.

"Oh she has been thinking of nicknames for him too, so have I. "Dumbass, jackass, player, a huge piece of shit, should I go on?" Sonic thought as his fists remained clenched.

"Yeah . . . see you guys at school, huh." Toby awkwardly walked away.

"Ugh, he probably thinks I'm a total maniac, a complete loser, a-"

"Beautiful, unique, and funny girl." Sonic smiled. "I could go on, but, do we have that kind of time, it'll be next year by the time I'm done."

"Aww thanks so much." Amy hugged Sonic tightly. "Now let's go, before we're late for school, I wanna meet up with Toby before class." Amy skipped down the street.

Sonic sighed and followed behind her, also yet again placing his hands into his pockets.

**-At the school-**

"Yes, we aren't late! There's Toby, but his crew is with him. Hmph, maybe another time." Amy pouted and took Sonic's hand running up the stairs.

"Uh, Amy. There is something I gotta tell you. . ." Sonic pulled his hand from hers.

"Hm, what is it Sonic." Amy looked worried.

"I-I love you. . ." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Amy watched him anticipating what he was gonna say.

"I mean, I love your hair!" He nervously and defensively said before adjusting his back pack onto one of his shoulders. "See ya in Chemistry!"

"Yeah, I'll stop by my locker first though. Save me a seat next to you." Amy smiled as Sonic walked away wondering what he _really _wanted to tell her, guessing it really wasn't important she looked back down the stairs and noticed Toby coming her way. Panicking she quickly adjusted her back pack onto her shoulder and flashed a smile his way.

"Hey doll face." Toby held her hand.

"Hey, what's up?" Amy smiled.

"Coming to my party tomorrow, by the way this invite is plus one, if you want." Toby smirked. "I'll show you my room as a private tour, if you like?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hehe, ok." Amy at a loss for words had no idea what to say but "ok".

"Alright see ya there." Toby caressed her hair.

As Toby walked away, Amy followed him up the stairs and as soon as he was out of sight she spun around doing a little happy dance.

"Woo!" Amy spun around in the hallway.

**-In the Girl's Restroom -**

"I can't believe it; he invited her to the party!" An orange lion shouted as she fluffed her small mane a bit.

"Believe me girl, I saw and heard it all." An orange tiger with black stripes said. "Oh! I have an idea how about we totally embarrass her at the party? It'll be great! We'll show Toby and most of the school how much of a loser she is."

"Hmm, I love it! Party's this weekend, gotta get started on shopping and the whole plan." The orange lion laughed maniacally.

The mysterious two girls high-fived and smirked evilly, they both shared a laugh afterwards then continued on their make-up.

**-In Chemistry Class-**

"Hey, I saved you a seat back here." Sonic smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Toby just totally invited me to this awesome party he throws every year, It's my first time going ever! And the best part is that you're invited too!" Amy smiled as she threw her arms into the air.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'm busy that day, with stuff. . . So. . ." Sonic said as he opened his Chemistry textbook.

"Oh, come on, and I haven't told you what day it is yet, so ha! You're going!" Amy stuck her tongue out at him. "You're going even if I have to pry you out of your house and off of the computer with the strength of the Jaws of Life if I have to!" Amy giggled.

"Ha, ok, ok I'll go." Sonic laughed a bit.

"Yes!" Amy shouted happily.

"Alright, class settle down." A fairly young looking black panther said as she walked in.

As the teacher began teaching, Amy started doodling in her notebook. Sonic looked over and observed the drawing, looked like a picture of Toby.

Sonic folded his arms and sighed deeply.

Amy noticing this quickly turned to Sonic and whispered, "Sonic, something wrong?"

"Oh, no, just bored and tired that's all." Sonic whispered back.

Amy turned to a fresh page in her Art book, and began doodling Sonic as he sat down with his arms folded and daydreaming.

"Haha." Amy laughed as she finished drawing his facial expression.

"Hmm?" Sonic looked over at her and she seemed to be drawing, him, wasn't she drawing, Toby before. Sonic chuckled as she finished and handed him the picture.

Most of the class time, they sat there laughed threw stuff at people and acted like it wasn't them. Pretty much the stuff you would see an immature bored teen doing during class. Try asking them if they learned anything during the entire class. Heh.

"The best part was when you threw a paper ball at that dumbass cheerleader and she thought the guy next to her hit her and she punched him! And in all that noise Mrs. Catania didn't hear a thing while she was sleeping. " Amy was laughing hard as she and Sonic walked down the hall.

Sonic smiled at her facial expression, her face turning a bright red, her eyes watering, he hasn't seen her laugh this long in what felt like forever.

"Hey!" Toby called.

"Hm?" Amy dried her tears from her face and tried her best to stop laughing.

Toby and his crew walked up to both of them.

"So, see you both at my party?" Toby asked as he put his arm around Amy's waist.

Amy nodded and nudged Sonic to answer; Sonic never liked talking to Toby.

"Huh, oh yeah." Sonic said.

"Ok, cool." Toby walked away.

**-With Toby and his crew-**

"I can't believe it! She invited him! I thought she would invite one of her family members or something!" Toby kicked a stone.

"To be fair you didn't tell her not to invite him." A purple panther said.

"Ugh, I know that, but, I knew she wouldn't come if I said that. That night was gonna be the night I slept with her too!"

"I have a plan, just get some girl at the party to keep him busy and you get your precious pussy." A female white hedgehog with purple said as she filed her nails. "I volunteer myself!"

Toby let out a deep sigh, "Thanks, I thought I was gonna have to beg some girl to do that."

"Uhmm, he is very attractive, his smile, his aloof personality, his soft cobalt blue fur, ohh! I think I might wanna have some fun with him too." Celine said as she daydreamed drooling.

"Perfect." Toby smirked evilly.

"Dude, make sure you got the condoms though, wouldn't want her to get pregnant, she's like what 17. I'm sure she's got goals and ambitions." Terry the purple panther said.

"Haha! Are you crazy? I go raw!" Toby laughed at Terry's statement.

"Terry, seriously, what is gotten into you lately? You've gone all guru on us." Celine said as she put her nail filer into her pocket.

"I don't even know, I live with my mom now guys, I think my mom's got to me." Terry placed his hands into his pocket.

Celine and Toby sighed.

**-With Amy and Sonic-**

"Well, we got P.E. Got your gym clothes?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Of course we're playing volleyball today." Sonic smiled as he pulled his gym clothes out of his locker.

"Ok, I'll go change, meet ya gym class." Amy pulled her gym clothes out of her locker and closed her locker.

"Alright." Sonic smiled and went to the boy's bathroom.

**-In the Girl's Bathroom-**

Amy walked out of the stall now wearing her gym clothes. She looked in the mirror and noticed a pair of green cat-like eyes staring her down from behind.

"Hey Amy, I see you've gotten cozy with my Toby." An orange lion smirked.

"Huh, what?" Amy said as she turned to face the lion.

"Back off of Toby, he's mine and he always will be! Got it?!" the lion screamed into Amy's face.

"What the hell just happened?" Amy said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey Ames, ready for gym class?" Sonic smiled.

"Huh, oh yeah, let's go." Amy shook off that whole creepy thing in the bathroom and went with Sonic to the track.

Amy wore a white t-shirt and it was a little tight so it hugged her body and a pair of red basketball shorts stopping above her knee and a pair of red sneakers. Sonic wore a white flannel and a pair of blue and white basketball shorts.

**-At the track field-**

The gym teacher was a grey old fox. He blew his whistle, "Alright everyone runs 6 laps around this track! Let's go and no jogging!"

"Ha! Only 6, pshh!" Sonic teased then he began his laps.

"I hate when he does that, he could at least carry me." Amy whined then began her laps following behind Sonic.

"Ha, that all you got?" Sonic teased again.

"Ah, my best student ever! How would you like to join the track team?" The old grey fox asked.

"Sorry Mr. Fox, I run solo." Sonic bragged.

"One day, you'll join; I give you some time to think about it." Mr. Fox said.

Sonic saluted the gym teacher and ran off to Amy.

"Sonic, I don't know how you could do that." Amy panted between each word.

"Heh, it's a gift." Sonic bragged yet again.

Amy took a sip of her water, "I still don't get it."

Sonic smirked at Amy's comments. Sonic looked at Amy, she looked so tired she was sweating, she sat there on the bench panting, trying to slow her heart rate down. Sonic blushed once he caught himself staring at her breasts.

Sonic turned away and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Amy stared at him as if he was some Greek god, the sun shining down on his cobalt blue fur, his shiny beautiful emerald green eyes. Amy blushed also, but quickly turned her face away. Could she be falling for Sonic? Nah, no way, they've been close for years but not that close.

**So what do ya think, I know, I know, I'm rusty. .-. But hey I just got back after like what a year.**

**Oh no, could it be true could Amy be falling for Sonic or will she stick with that stud Toby? What about those two mysterious and creepy lion and tiger? What's there plan?**

**Stay tuned, this is Lil'Believer146 bringing you the hottest stories.**

**Avalon: What do you think you are a Radio show host?**

**Shut it you, how did you get here anyway? :T**

**Avalon: Oh, the door was open, so I came in.**

**Hmph.**

**Next Chapter: The Party!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have finally caught some free time to write this story! Sorry writers-block caught me for a bit. .-. Get away you demon, I got a story to write! :PP**

**On with the story! :D**

"So, see you at 8:00, then?" Toby smirked at Amy.

"Hehe, yup!" Amy blushed.

"See ya then." Toby smirked and walked off with his crew.

"Ready to go home, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Amy smiled at Sonic, grabbing his hand and running down the stairs with him.

"Look out here comes flash!" Sonic teased Amy as he noticed her pace quickening a bit.

Amy giggled at Sonic's joke.

As they made it to the bottom of the steps, Sonic swung Amy into his arms, bridal style and ran home.

Emerging from behind a shrub were the strange lion and tiger.

"Did you just see that Candace?" The tiger asked.

"I sure did Kelly! I can't wait for that party tonight!" Candace laughed.

"Same here!" Kelly and Candace shared a laugh before beginning to walk home.

**-Amy's House-**

"So which one should I wear?" Amy asked as she spun around holding two outfits in her hand.

"Hmm...go with the one with the white tank top, hot pink jacket with gold buttons, and gold mini-skirt. Ooh, and wear your hot pink ankle boots! Ohh, and that gold necklace and hot pink studs. That purple top is all over the place these days! I know everyone owns it wouldn't wanna be wearing the same as some other girl." Lucia smiled.

"Thank you my outfit genie." Amy kissed Lucia's forehead, then carried her out of the room closing the door.

"Oh, Amy, Sonic's waiting in the living room for you." Avalon shouted, and then carried Lucia downstairs.

"Ok!" Amy said as she slipped into her gold mini skirt.

**-Downstairs-**

"So, Sonic, what's up?" Avalon and Sonic did their handshake.

"Nothing much. Just can't wait to get this party over with." Sonic plopped onto the couch.

"Hey, I just realized your outfit, you're looking real nice. Think Amy will notice?" Avalon took the time to check out Sonic's outfit. He wore a green and blue plaid top with a pair of blue faded jeans with splits here and there and a pair of blue Nike high-tops to match.

"Wait, how do you know-?"

"Ahh, its obvious my friend, the way you look at her when she walks by and that's number one on the list of things I've noticed when your around her out of over one hundred!" Avalon teased.

Sonic blushed speechlessly. "Look please don't tell her anything, I wanna surprise her with this." Sonic took out a black ring case, which held a silver promise ring with small pink diamonds on the band and engraved to say, "I love you!"

"You're aiming to be my brother in law?" Avalon teased.

"Of course if some other stud doesn't get in my way." Sonic's fists clenched. "I just hope I get the perfect moment to give it to her, and that idiot won't get in the way."

"Give what to who?" Amy slowly walked down the stairs.

"Give my mom, her surprise breakfast in bed." Sonic quickly covered while shoving the ring in his pocket.

"Nice save." Avalon teased.

Sonic ignored Avalon's comment and walked up to Amy.

"Wow, Amy you look-wow." Sonic was at a loss for words.

"Thanks, you're pretty "wow" yourself." Amy teased. "Now let's get going." Amy dragged Sonic by the arm out the door.

"Have fun you two, those crazy kids." Avalon teased with a chuckle.

"Will Amy and Sonic end up together?" Lucia queried.

"Hmmm, that's a toughie; Amy has a big decision to make on who she really loves." Avalon spoke as he bent down face height to Lucia. "Now let's go bed time."

"Good night Avy!" Lucia hugged Avalon around his neck.

**-With Amy and Sonic on the way to the party-**

The walk to the party with the two was a dead silence; you could hear a pin drop. Sonic's eyes wondered and they finally fell onto yet again Amy's curves as she started to walk faster than him, her perfect body having all the necessary curves.

"Ah." Sonic felt his face getting redder and redder, until he blushed a fire truck red.

"Sonic?" Amy turned to face Sonic.

Sonic quickly covered his face hiding his blush. "Oh, n-nothing s-sorry."

"Sonic, were you staring at my body?" Amy teased Sonic, as she walked up to him slowly, swinging her hips.

"Well, I, depends on what you mean by "your body"?

"I mean these hips." Amy slowly slid her hand down both of her hips. "Or how about these-"

"Ok! Yes, I was staring at your body!" Sonic said blushing harder than ever before.

"Ha!" Amy held Sonic's hand with a wink. "Let's get going."

"Heh, yeah." Sonic felt everything melt away with her, if only it could only be the two of them, instead of that awkward third wheel.

**-At Toby's House-**

The whole house was full of people, from all over, not only their school it seems, since it appeared to have some unfamiliar faces.

"Amy, so glad you could make it." Toby, Celine, and Terry approached.

Celine immediately latched onto Sonic's arm. "Hey there, Sonic." She spoke seductively.

"Uhmm, hi." Sonic pushed her away.

"Who you getting all sexy for?" Toby teased.

"Oh, no one special." Amy teased back flirtatiously.

Sonic stood and watched as he kissed Amy's soft lips.

"Now, come on, let's go to my room." He whispered in her ear.

"_Wait what the hell did he just tell her?!"_ Sonic thought in shock.

"Don't worry, he's gonna take good care of her, just as I am with you." Celine kissed Sonic, smack right onto the lips.

Sonic was in shock, then a strange smell passed by his nose and he was out cold. Last thing he saw was when he looked off to the right and saw Amy walking with Toby, with Toby's arm around her waist. As his eyes began to feel heavy he saw Amy with a jealous look on her face.

"_I don't get it, was she jealous when Celine kissed me?" _Sonic thought before he completely blacked out.

"Should we carry out the plan?" Kelly asked.

"No I don't see her." Candace angrily stomped her foot.

Sonic awoke on a bed, in a dark cramped room. He looked around and saw Celine looking at him.

"Ahh, you're awake." Celine crawled onto the bed next to him.

"Where am I? Where is Amy?"

"Oh don't worry we're still at the party, and Amy has had loads of fun!"

Sonic jumped off of the bed, slamming the door and leaving Celine alone.

"Hmm." Celine smirked evilly.

Sonic pushed through the crowd, texting Amy on his phone.

**Hey, where are you?**

**Oh, hey, I'm . . . ready to go . . . meet me outside we gotta talk.**

Sonic ran through the door and saw Amy standing there looking sad and she was crying.

"Amy?! Amy?! What happened?!" Sonic asked as he shook her.

Amy cried into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic pulled her face out of his shoulder and asked her again, "Amy what happened, what did Toby do?!" Sonic grew a little impatient.

"We'll talk when we-"

Amy passed out, from all the crying.

"_I swear whatever that dumbass did, I will beat the ever living shit outta him!" _Sonic thought angrily as he carried Amy bridal style.

"Did you use the condoms, like I told you?" Terry asked.

"You obviously weren't listening to me, when I was talking, huh?" Toby laughed.

"I don't think he was listening to the plan at all." Celine smirked.

"Oh well, onto the next bitch!" Toby laughed maniacally as he walked away.

Celine smirked and Terry frowned.

"So what happened tonight?"

"Well, he fooled me into having sex with him!" Amy cried. "And, now, now . . . I'm scared. What if I'm preg-pregnant?"

"That's it! Where the fuck is he?!" Avalon spoke angrily. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

"Hmmm, get some rest we'll deal with this in the morning." Sonic pulled the covers over her. Avalon and Sonic left the room closing the door.

"Avalon, what if . . . I take care of Amy and the child?"

"Well, I trust Amy with you, but that stud will be paying for the child, we'll just hope that she isn't really pregnant. Good night, guest room is all yours."

"Thanks."

Avalon walked down the hall and into his room.

Sonic peeked back into Amy's room and she was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sonic frowned and walked in then closed the door, locking it. Sonic crawled into the bed next to her cuddling with her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"We'll get through this Ames, I promise." Sonic whispered before falling asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Huh?" Amy looked and saw an arm around her waist. She groggily rubbed her eyes. She turned and saw Sonic's smiling face.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"You feeling alright?"

Images of what happened last night came back into her head, and remembered that she could be pregnant.

Amy's half smile quickly formed a frown. She cried and jumped onto Sonic.

"We'll skip out on school today." Sonic said as he patted her back.

"_I could hear that jackass laughing at her now. She'll be embarrassed, if she shows up at school."_

"Sonic?"

"Hm?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Gah! Of course!" Sonic took his arm off of her and slid so far that he fell off of the bed.

"Sonic?" Amy stretched to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine." Sonic rubbed his head with a nervous smile.

Amy returned the nervous smile.

"Amy, are you okay, I heard a loud thud?" Avalon knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Ok, breakfast is on the table, I'm leaving in a bit so be ready to leave for school."

"Actually I think I might skip out on school today."

"Ok."

"No fair if Amy is staying home so will I!" Lucia protested.

"Amy's not feeling too good. You're still going to school." Avalon sternly spoke to Lucia.

Lucia simply "humph" and the sound of angry footsteps were all they could hear.

Amy giggled.

Amy got up and unlocked the door.

"Hey Avalon." Sonic nervously got up trying to hide the obvious bruise on his forehead.

"Oh hey Sonic. How long have you been there?"

"Oh trust me long enough." Sonic remained in his nervous state.

"Sonic aren't you on your way to school?"

"Nah, I think I might stay home to take care of Amy for you while you're gone."

"Ok. See ya guys." Avalon walked away.

"_I don't get it why was I so nervous when Avalon say us both in here together? Why am I shaking? Stop it! He's gone now! I get it I'm alone with Amy, my major crush ever since we were kids. I barely get that when we're out, because of the constant googly eyed stares she gets from guys. I guess this is nothing to be worried about then. Just relax, Sonic you got this."_

"Sonic?" Amy tapped Sonic's shoulder.

"Gah?!" Sonic jumped.

Amy watched him with a puzzled look.

"Uh, Sonic do you want to eat with me?"

"S-sure." He smiled.

Amy walked outside the room with Sonic trailing behind.

Amy sat down at the kitchen table and stuck her fork into her waffle.

"Amy, I'll be back, I'm gonna shower at my house then come back over here okay."

Amy nodded and watched as he closed in the door.

**Flashback**

"Amy, quit moving so much? I thought you wanted this?"

"No, not if you're not gonna use protection!" Amy punched him in his chest.

"Stop it!" He punched her in the thigh.

Amy felt a strange substance go part her nose and she was out like a light.

**End of Flashback**

"_Why am I so weak? Why didn't I fight back hard enough?"_

Amy slowly slid up her shorts and saw the bruise he left on her leg.

Amy suddenly felt the overwhelmed as her memories of yesterday ran through her head. She broke down into tears instantly.

"_You're nothing but a worthless piece of trash! I don't know why I even chose you." Toby shouted before she was completely knocked out._

"_Maybe I am a worthless piece of trash?" _ Amy frowned.

"_No you're not!" _A voice sounding similar to Sonic's said in her head. _"You're a beautiful, charismatic, nice, hardworking, smart, did I mention beautiful?"_

Amy blushed. _"Why am I blushing, isn't Sonic just my best friend, right?"_

"Hey Amy, I'm back." Sonic walked in with two grocery bags.

"Huh?" Amy jumped.

"Amy are you alright?"

"Yeah. . . I am. You just kinda startled me I guess."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I bought your favorite chips, game, candy, juice and a comedy movie. I thought these things would take your mind off of that." Sonic nervously sat the items down in the living room.

""Thanks Sonic, that's nice of you."

Amy threw her dishes into the sink and walked into the living room.

Sonic sat down. "Sit down its starting."

Amy walked over by Sonic and sat down snuggling into his arm as it wrapped around her.

"Do you mind if I do this?"

"No not at all." Sonic blushed.

"Haha! These guys are idiots aren't they?" Sonic laughed.

Amy sat there with the same emotionless look at the television screen.

Sonic slowly stopped laughing followed by a clearing of his throat.

Amy grabbed the bag of Barbeque Lays and opened it.

"Amy are you enjoying the movie?"

"Nah, I kinda bored, sorry to waste your time."

"Maybe we should play Twister?" Sonic turned off the movie.

"Ok."

**5 minutes later**

"Left hand, yellow."

As Amy did so she realized that she is now straddling Sonic.

Amy blushed and slipped falling onto Sonic in the same position.

Sonic blushed irrepressibly.

"Sorry Amy-"

Sonic noticed her facial expression.

Was she also blushing? Amy's cheeks were a now a deep shade of red.

"Sorry." Amy stood up and plopped back onto the couch.

"Amy be honest are you having any fun?"

"Sonic, normally I would be, but, now, I'm just a little depressed. Sorry." Amy frowned.

"I'm trying to make you feel better, but you aren't even trying to comply, I bought all of your favorite things, at least try to enjoy them."

"Sonic, I'm sorry; I'm just not in the mood for all of these things."

"So, really, I'm just wasting my time, aren't I?"

"Sonic, I'm sorry."

"I guess I'll see you later then." Sonic grabbed his coat and left.

Amy sat on the couch only then realizing what she had done. Sonic was trying to make me feel a little happier but, I, I was only focusing on what happened yesterday. Oh, I gotta go find Sonic to apologize to him.

**5 minutes later**

"Maybe, I should check the small little café on the corner Sonic always goes there, when he's depressed." Amy was walking down the street with her pink sweats on with the hoody over her head.

Amy walked fast kept her head down, trying to avoid making contact with any of the peers. It was about 2:35pm, so her school was finished.

Amy passed lots of her classmates and other people she's seen on the school campus but has never made contact with.

Most importantly she saw someone she was not really looking forward to seeing, Toby, the devil himself. Who was that he was walking with, was that Candace, with Kelly following behind with once of Toby's friends.

Amy quickly ducked behind a shrub waiting for them to pass.

"What do you mean of course I don't care about that loser anymore? She was nothing more than a sex-toy. I got what I wanted; now I've moved on. Now, I got you, Candace, I haven't felt this way towards any other girl in my entire life." Toby looked sincerely into Candace's eyes as Candace blushed.

"_What?! I'm nothing more than a "sex-toy"?" _Amy thought furiously as her entire body boiled with anger.

Amy quickly in one swift movement jumped from behind the shrub and onto Toby, slapping and punching him.

"What the-!" Toby yelled as she pounced onto him.

"Take this!" Amy continued to abuse the hedgehog. "It's all because of you, all because of you that this has happened to me!" Amy began to feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Get off of him!" Candace and Kelly pulled Amy off of Toby.

Toby was now completely bruised up and his face full of scratch marks.

"You dumb bitch!"

"What!?" Amy attempted to go back after him but a police officer held her back.

**In the Police Station**

"Now could you explain to me, why you were fighting on the street?" The police officer sat down.

"He-he has ruined my life."

"How?"

"He came into it."

"Amy, there you are!" Avalon frowned as he saw her on the brink of crying.

"Amy don't cry." Lucia hugged Amy tightly.

Amy, with a smile wiped her tears and sniffled slightly.

"Well, we've filed a restraining order on him. I don't think he'll come near you anymore." Avalon sat down next to Amy on the couch.

Amy stared blankly at what appeared to be nothing.

"I take that as; you're not ready to go back to school tomorrow."

Amy nodded slowly before breaking down into tears.

"Did you get back the pregnancy test results?" Avalon asked.

"No, they're supposed to be coming tomorrow." Amy shook her head. "Avalon can get your advice."

"What's the matter?"

"I was acting like a spoiled brat, when Sonic only was trying to cheer me up."

"Well, you know what he likes; try getting what he likes and surprise him. I'll call him and tell him to come over after school. But for now, get some rest." Avalon kissed Amy's forehead lightly.

"Ok, thanks Avy." Amy gave a small smile.

Avalon walked up the stairs.

"Now I gotta think of what I'm gonna do for him." Amy plopped the rest of her body onto the couch.

**Sonic's House**

Sonic sighed as he held tightly onto the black ring case in his bed.

**Ah, well, that's the end of this chapter. Well, they've been through a lot in so little time, huh?**

**Looks like those two never got to go through with their little scheme, but to be fair they did get that stud.**

**What will Amy do for Sonic to make him forgive her actions?**

**Is Sonic having second thoughts about liking Amy, I hope not.**

**We'll see what'll happen in chapter 3! Later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, I don't know what else to say but, here's chapter 3 for you guys. :)**

"Well, I guess this should do." I smiled as I looked at the arrangement I had set up for Sonic when he comes over. She had his favorite video game, Black Ops: II, his favorite food chili dogs, it was practically Sonic's dream world.

"Amy, he'll be by in a bit, he just texted me, I'm going to pick up your pregnancy test results." Avalon put on his coat in a hurry.

"Promise you won't peek?" Amy held out her pinky to him.

"I promise." He hooked pinkies with her. Amy smiled as he did so. "Later Amy." He closed the door.

"I really hope Sonic likes this." Amy paced adjusting everything that catches her eye.

**X**

After dismissal Sonic proceeded on his regular route to his and Amy's neighborhood. He noticed a familiar hedgehog yelling Amy's name loudly while having a whole crowd laughing, surrounding him. Sonic noticed his face was a little banged up and laughed, mentally, as he watched the hedgehog with a small smirk.

"I swear, Amy was all over me, she wanted me, so bad, so I had to give it to her!" Toby laughed.

Sonic clenched his fists, angrily wanting to punch the bastard in his face. Sonic shook it off, and thought, "Why should do that for her, besides we haven't even spoken in like what a couple hours."

"I wish I could feel her one more time! Her supple body was fantastic!" He yet again broadcasted.

"That's it!" Sonic yelled in his head as he ran up to Toby and punched him in the face.

"What are you mad I'm talking about your little best friend?" He teased as he held his jaw. He tried to return the attack.

Sonic shook his head as he grabbed his hand blocking the attack, giving him an upper-cut.

"Ahem." Principal Orville, a teal echidna with yellow eyes wearing a suit spoke.

Sonic raised his fist once more to send him another hit before he noticed the principal. The two boys smiled nervously.

**X**

"I'm disappointed in you Sonic, that's been the fourth time this year you've gotten into a fight. What's going on?" The principal spoke.

Sonic simply stared off into nothing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orville it won't happen again." Sonic's older sister, Sonia spoke. She wore a regular casual outfit, a pair of grey and turquoise sweats and white shoes.

"I make no promises." Sonic looked at his fist now bruised and cut after the fight.

"Sonic." Sonia tapped Sonic lightly.

"What?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, Mr. Orville, we'll make sure to deal with him, I promise by tomorrow he's gonna change his ways, got it." Sonia smiled nervously.

"I hope so." Mr. Orville continued to eye Sonic down as Sonic now stared at the roof.

"Ok, bye, Mr. Orville, yeah I'll make sure okay bye." Sonia closed the door after she and Sonic were outside in the hall.

Sonic huffed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"And you." Sonia slapped Sonic on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Sonic rubbed his head.

"For being an asshole, what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, but mom won't say the same thing." Sonia frowned. "Hey, weren't you going by Amy and Avalon's house today?"

"Yeah, Avalon says he wants to talk. Why you want to go talk to Avalon don't you?"

"Shut up Sonic!" Sonia pushed me as she blushed the deepest shade of red ever.

"Haha! You have a crush on Avalon!" Sonic teased. "There's finally something I can hold against you." Sonic walked away.

"You try to hold it against me and I'll-"

"Ah ah ah, we wouldn't want your little secret getting out now would we?"

Sonia angrily followed Sonic down the steps.

"Oh, aha! What about you? Our entire family knows that you like Amy." Sonia laughed.

Sonic stopped in his tracks turning to face her, blushing, as she watched him with a triumphant glare.

"When you say the whole family, you mean mom, Manic, and you right?"

"Nope, I mean the whole enchilada!" She teased.

Sonic turned back around. "Is it that obvious?"

"Always has been, since you were a kid."

"Ok, fine, I like Amy, but it isn't like she likes me anyway, she always goes for these studs."

"You'll never know until you ask her." Sonia smiled as she walked up to Sonic.

Sonic noticed that he lost this fight with her, but she was right. Sonic's been thinking all these years that Amy was like all the other girls, going for the bad boys, but he never even thought, what if she's been liking me this entire time too?

"Hey, Sonic?"

"Yeah."

"We gotta get home. I'll join you going to Amy's okay." She smiled.

"Ok." Sonic returned the smile.

**X**

Amy paced back and forth in the living room, looking at the arrangement she had set up for him. Just then she heard a jiggle at the door knob. She saw two figures emerging figures coming in, one blue one pink.

"Hey Amy." Sonia smiled.

"Hey. . .hey Sonic." Amy waved timidly.

"Hey Ames." Sonic smiled.

Amy sighed in relief. "I thought you were angry at me, for what I did to you."

"Pfft, nah, I wasn't."

"Yeah sure." Sonia mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

Sonic elbowed her.

"Sonic look what I've got." Amy picked up the Call of Duty: Black Ops II game."

"No way, I haven't played this game yet." Sonic smiled as Amy placed the game into the PS3.

"Look what else I got." Amy held the plate of chili dogs up.

"Oh my god thanks so much Amy." Sonic ran up to Amy and hugged her.

"Hey Amy, do you know if Avalon is here?"

"No he went out to get my pregnancy test results." Amy spoke unaware of what she was saying as Sonic hugged her snuggling into her neck.

"Pregnancy test results? Amy? You didn't?"

"What? What, who said anything about that?" Amy tried to avoid the question.

"You did, just now." Sonia frowned.

Amy noticed Sonic unwrapped his arms frown around her and gave her a "how the hell do you expect to weasel your way outta this one?"

"Well, uh, I kinda didn't. I guess you can say it was kinda rape, sort of." Amy explained slowly.

"Oh my god! What are you gonna do now, are you gonna keep the baby or abort it?" Sonia spoke sincerely.

"Honestly I don't know maybe abort." Amy frowned.

"No Amy, don't abort it, even if the baby does end up looking like that faggot, don't do it. I'm absolutely against abortion." Sonic frowned. "If it helps, I'll help you take care of the baby." Sonic blushed slightly.

Amy thought about it, taking away a baby's life just because of Toby? Not worth it. Having Sonic play daddy? Amy could give him a chance if she does keep the baby of course.

"I'll think about it." Amy smiled.

"Ok, do you know when Avalon will be coming back?"

"I'm not exactly sure, sorry."

"Is it okay if I stay here and wait for him?" Sonia asked.

"Sure." Amy smiled warmly.

"Thanks." Sonia returned the smile.

**X**

"Avalon Rose?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Avalon stood up.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Thanks." Avalon took the packet.

As Avalon walked down the street holding the packet, he thought, maybe he should just open this already, he's too anxious to wait. Avalon sat down on a nearby bench and opened the packet.

"Let's see blah, blah, blah. Hmm? Oh my god." Avalon covered his mouth with his hand. "Amy."

**Ha, ha, ha, I love cliff hangers! :)**

**OMG! Is she pregnant or not?**

**Avalon: You're the writer you tell us.**

**Shut up you! We'll see if she is.**

**I know this chapter was kinda little short but, I promise I'll try to make the next ones longer. Later. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :) Here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"I got to get home to Amy right now." Avalon got up off of the bench and ran to the house.

**X**

"No Sonic that way!" Amy leaned with her remote controller trying to get her character away from the zombie.

"Hold up. Watch my back. I'm gonna rebuild this barrier." Sonic character ran towards the barrier.

"Oh shit." Amy paused the game as a zombie was about to attack her.

"What's the matter you scared the zombie's gonna eat ya!" Sonic teased.

"No I'm not." Amy unpaused the game being attacked by zombie. "Sonic's I'm down."

"Coming." Sonic said before he killed the last set of zombie's and helped Amy's character up.

A twist at the door knob went off.

"Avalon!" Sonia jumped onto him.

"Hey Sonia." He blushed.

"Amy here you go." Avalon hand Amy the envelope.

Amy sighed deeply before she opened the packet.

"Wait, this was opened already did you open it?" Amy asked with a squint of her eyes towards Avalon.

He instantly put up his arms. "It wasn't me."

"Likely story." She turned her attention back to the envelope. "Hmm." She slowly opened the envelope. "Blah, blah, blah, oh my god I'm pregnant." Amy felt mixed feelings of fear and joy. At one time she didn't want her first baby to be from Toby, worst case scenario, the baby ends up looking exactly him. At another time, she wanted this baby; she thought maybe it could Sonic and herself closer together as a couple.

Sonic's face remained frozen with his mouth ajar and his eyes wide open. "You're pregnant. . ."

"Well, I guess we'll give you two some time to talk." Sonia and Avalon left.

"Sonic. . ." Amy reached out to touch him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Sonic spoke with something obviously bothering him. _"I can't believe it; she'll be giving birth to that jackass's baby, god knows what he's out there doing with other girls. I'd better let him know."_

"Sonic?" She rested a hand down on Sonic's lap.

"It's nothing." Sonic rested his hand atop of hers with a smile.

"Are you sure, you seem worried and angry at the same."

"I'm sure, it's nothing." Sonic smiled weakly. Amy not buying any of it, obviously. "Wanna continue the game?"

"Nah, wanna go for a walk down to the park?"

"Sure." Sonic got up.

**X**

"I remember we used to be fighting over who got to swing first on the blue swing." Amy laughed as she sat down on the swing.

"Yeah, I always won though." Sonic smiled.

"Nuh-uh." Amy retorted as if she was still a child.

Sonic sat down on the swing and began to swing himself.

"Amy, are you coming to school tomorrow? I was walking down the halls looking like a loner without you." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah I guess so; until I get maternity leave then I'll finish school online." Amy's laugh then turned to a frown. "Sonic, I'm scared."

"Of?"

"This, everything, my life, sometimes I just feel like my life is worthless and I should just die." Amy felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Amy, don't think like that, and if this is what being pregnant feels like to you, I uhm-"

Amy sat there waiting for what he was gonna say.

"You could abort the baby. . ." Sonic turned away from Amy.

"Sonic you said-"

"I know what I said, it's just you don't seem happy and you feel terrible, I guess I should give you the right to choose what you want to do with the baby."

"Sonic, I-"

"We'd better get home." Sonic stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Uhm, yeah."

**X**

Sonic walked down the hall angrily with one thing on his mind and one thing alone, to talk to Toby.

"Hey Toby?" Sonic stuck his hands into his pockets.

"What do you want?"

Sonic pulled Toby away from his group of friends.

"What?"

"Well, you remember Amy right?"

"Yeah."

"She's pregnant, with your baby, and she's in a state that I can't-" Sonic's voice was shaky as he paced back and forth.

"Wait she's pregnant?"

"Yes. She's all stressed and everything and worst of all, she wants an abortion."

"All of this has nothing to do with me. She can do what she wants-" Toby spoke with a flick of his wrist.

"You're wrong, it's all your fault, you wanted Amy you got her, and you got her fucking pregnant, all of this is your fault, she would've had a normal life if she would've just accepted the fact that you're a damned stud!" Sonic yelled angrily, with people in hall stopping and staring at the two.

"Sonic?" Amy approached the two.

Toby walked away and shortly after so did Sonic in the other direction.

"Sonic. . ." Amy followed him.

Things have been like this for the past couple of weeks, Sonic and Amy's conversations would be a "hi and bye" kind of thing. The two best friends have been out of it ever since Toby came into the mix. Sonic's still trying to convince Toby to go talk to Amy about the baby. She still has no idea what Sonic and Toby are always talking about.

**X**

"Amy are you ready to go to the clinic?" Avalon asked as he grabbed both of their coats. Avalon didn't like the idea of taking a poor child's life aka abortion, but all he wanted to do was to make Amy happy.

"Yeah, go to the car, I'll meet you down there now." Amy walked down the stairs beginning to have second thoughts.

**X**

"Hey is this Amy's house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I gotta talk to her real quick." The hedgehog ran past Avalon and into the house.

"Toby?"

"Hey Amy, we gotta talk." Toby approached Amy.

"I-uhm."

**I tried to make this chapter as long as I could until this last part came along. :o**

**So much drama between those three.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the story! :) I do not own any of the Sonic characters! Only some OCs are mixed into this story. :)**

"Amy, I-"

"You have some damn nerve to come into my house Toby!" Amy turned her face away from him and poked out her bottom lip. "I hope you know we have a restraining order on you. Get the fuck out!"

"I know that, but, you don't know what you're doing-"

"Of course I know what I'm doing, I know a lot of things, I know you're a good for nothing jackass, an asshole-"

"Don't abort the baby!"

Amy froze once she realized what was going on.

"What makes you think you can walk into my house and tell me what to do. . .?"

"As the genetic father, I think you shouldn't abort the damn baby!" He spoke obviously annoyed. "Gah! That damned friend of yours has been busting my ass to come and talk to you."

"So that's it I knew me getting an abortion would bother him." Amy whispered to herself.

Toby walked away stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm done, I told you what Sonic wanted, if it doesn't work, eh. . ." He left.

Amy's cheeks puffed up as if imitating a blow fish minus the spikes.

"You okay?" Avalon came in.

"Yeah. . ." Amy's eyes not moving from the carpeted floor.

"Ready to go?"

"No, I guess I'll call off the appointment." Amy smiled.

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

"Nothing. . ." Amy blushed.

**X**

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. Your friend is a real headache."

"She's your headache you're the father!" Terry smartly added.

"True, but I'm sure this guy will take over for me." Toby playfully punched Sonic.

Sonic blushed and left.

"Hey, don't you wanna hang out with us?" Toby asked.

"Nah. Even if you did stop Amy from getting the abortion that still won't change the fact that you got her pregnant in the first place." Sonic walked away without giving him a second look.

Those words really shocked Toby he stopped and looked back over to Celine and Terry.

**X**

"So what's up?" Amy jumped onto the couch next to Sonic.

"Nothing much, I'm just really glad you didn't get the abortion." Sonic wrapped an arm around Amy.

"I know, I know you sent Toby to talk me out of it." She smiled.

"Yeah, I just didn't know what to do, so I asked him."

"Next time, please ask someone that I don't wanna kill, like my brother, or Sonia." She laughed.

"I'll try." He laughed too.

"Speaking of those two, there upstairs in Avalon's room."

"Ooh. I'll totally hold this against her." He laughed again.

"Haha." Amy laughed before she caressed her small growing baby bump.

Sonic looked down to Amy as she did.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah."

"What do you think I should name him or her?"

"I don't know." Sonic blushed and turned away.

"Come on just tell me a name." She pleaded.

"If it's a girl Sarah, if it's a boy Sonic." He coughed.

"I like Sarah, and that sounds nice Sonic Jr." She laughed.

Sonic chuckled a bit.

"Hey Sonic! You ready to go home?" Sonia asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired." Sonic got up and stretched.

"Bye Avalon, bye Amy." Sonic said with a wave.

"Bye guys." Sonia waved.

"Bye." Avalon and Amy said in unison.

Sonia and Sonic left.

"Hey Avy." Amy gestured for him to sit next to her on the couch.

"What's up?"

"What were you doing with Sonia upstairs?"

"N-nothing!?"

"Yeah sure, come on we tell each other everything. Please." Amy plead.

"I told you already, nothing."

"Avalon what was that noise coming from your room?" Asked a sleepy Lucia as she groggily rubbed her eye with her tiny fist.

Avalon froze and blushed.

Amy was dying of laughter. "Avalon was having too much fun in there."

Avalon flicked Amy of the forehead before he got up. "Hey!"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Come on Lucy, its way past your bedtime." He lifted Lucia on his shoulder and carried her away.

Amy laughed.

"Let me down!" Lucia demanded in protest.

"No way ladybug." He chuckled.

I got up off of the couch with a stretch and followed the two.

**X**

As Amy approached her locker she noticed lots of people around giving her strange looks some of surprise as she sported the baby bump. Amy felt kind of embarrassed about this. She would always say and promise to everyone that she'd never ever get pregnant in school. Look what happened to her now. . .unbelievable. All this to her felt so, surreal.

"Hey Amy."

Amy turned to face none other than Sonic.

"Oh hey." She smiled.

"I see you're the talk of the school now."

"Yeah, I can tell. But they all can go to hell for all I care." Amy crossed her arms.

The bell rang.

"See ya." Amy and Sonic said in unison. Amy had English, Sonic had Science. Amy really wished she this class with Sonic, but instead she faked a smile as he left.

Amy walked down the hall trying her best to cover the bump with her text books. Even as she did people still watched her and whispered secrets to one another about her, obviously. Come on, it was certain that she wasn't the only girl in the world who had gotten foolishly pregnant in high school. She sighed deeply before she pushed open the door to her English class.

"Hello Ms. Rose please take a seat." The teacher warmly welcomed.

Amy quickly nodded and quickly sat down with the entire classes' eyes on her. She really hoped that this all ended sooner or later.

**Ah, chapter five done. I know I've been posting extremely short chapters for this story lately but. I promise I'll try to make all the others much longer. :)**

**Until next time my friends! Don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Taking so long to update this story was a mixture of procrastination and laziness. .-. I guess the point is it's here! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Amy walked down the hall with her books held close to her chest resting atop of her still growing baby bump. Today's a new day and she hoped to God that something will change with the way people treat her. They watched her as if she had two heads or as if she was some alien from another distant planet. That day school had been a real drab for her. Amy sighed. Well, school has been nothing compared to her household with her siblings. Avalon answers to her every call and bids to her every need. In other words, the perfect brother. Even though, Lucia left to live with their grandmother for a while, so their house has feeling a bit empty albeit Avalon is always here for her. Even better news is that Sonic has been there every afternoon after school at her house doing the same as Avalon. Amy's spirits cheered up a bit once she thought of home. Amy felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Sonic chuckled as he approached her.

Amy jumped and was thrown out of her deep thoughts and watched her cobalt blue friend. "O-oh, nothing."

"So how was P.E?" Sonic and I continued to walk down the hall.

"Well I got out of the rope climb so pretty awesome." Amy giggled.

Sonic stood there and watched Amy in all her beauty as she smiled. "So you pumped for your shopping spree today?" Sonic imitated a rather girlish shriek.

Amy playfully pushed him, whilst laughing before saying. "Of course! Thanks again for coming along with me. I know how much you hate shopping in the woman's department." Amy smiled nervously.

"It's nothing. I know how much you hate shopping alone. Plus I need to pick up dinner while my mom is working late." Sonic halted as he approached his locker.

"You know, you could come over to my house for dinner." Amy smiled.

"Thanks, I'll let Sonia and Manic know." He returned the smile.

They stood there for what felt like forever looking into each other's eyes smiling. Sonic walked towards Amy and roughly placed his hands onto the locker as she leaned against it. "Sonic-" His minty fresh breath filled her nostrils. Their breaths mingling, his arm slid down slowly and rested onto her waist. Her breath hitched once his face moved closer to hers.

The bell rang shocking the both of them back to their senses. "Uh, um, see you later." Amy walked away leaving Sonic there with his hands up on the locker.

**X**

In the mall the shopping for clothes for Amy was feeling pretty awkward, one every time she'd turn around and look at clothes Sonic would always wonder off somewhere. Or hop into another store leaving Amy on her own. Two, Sonic would smile and say "I agree with whatever you think." whenever Amy asked his opinion. Amy turned once more to see Sonic in a store across from hers looking at a pair of Jordans sneakers. Amy sighed to herself.

"Hey Amy. Can we talk?"

Amy turned her head to see Toby wearing a nervous smile.

"I know about the whole restraining order thing, but please just hear me out."

"You got two minutes." Amy continued browsing through the clothing in the maternity selection.

"Ok, so, I understand that you wouldn't be in this whole predicament if it wasn't for me." He followed me as I walked to a next clothing rack.

"I'm with you so far."

"Ha, so to make it up to you. I decided to. . ." He fidgeted with his hands nervously looking down at the ground.

"To. . .?" Amy in complete and utter anticipation stared at him.

"I decided to. . .to help you raise the child." Toby sighed in relief.

"_Who does he think he is? Leaving me alone like this with his child then suddenly wanting to hop back into my life with this nice boy attitude, thinking everything is going to be alright? What the hell is wrong with him?! Is this even real? Of course it is. Or what if this is just some shape-shifter who was sent to fool me into thinking that he wants to get back together? Now, now Amy let's get back to reality, what if he just wants to make amends? I don't know I have to think about it." _Amy thought.

"There I said it. . .I."

"Oh."

"If I kind of jumped onto you with this, I-I am. . ." He sighed nervously. "I guess I'll just let you think about it."

Amy stood there and watched as Toby started walking away.

"Oh and to help you think a little bit, I dumped Candace for you." Toby walked away going back over by Terry and Celine in the store across from the one Amy was in. "Text or call me, if you want."

Amy nodded.

"I have to think. . ." Amy said to herself.

**X**

Sonic watched as Toby shouted something into the store that I last saw Amy in, looking a bit too happy.

_What's going on? _Sonic asked himself.

"Hey, Toby is Amy still in there?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was just talking to her." Toby pointed to Amy as she walked up to a next rack.

Sonic without any further questioning ran up to Amy and into the store, leaving Toby there with a confused stare in the other direction. "Ok. . ."

"Ames?" Sonic tapped Amy's shoulder.

"Huh, oh Sonic. What's up?"

"What's up? What was Toby doing in here with you? Did he touch you or talk to you?" Sonic worriedly asked.

"No and yes."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Well. . ." Amy scratched her head nervously.

"What did he say?"

Amy pondered for a moment. Should she tell him?

"Oh, he just wanted to know how I'm doing." Amy smiled.

"You know seeing him like that, could get him into serious trouble with the court." Sonic said feeling a bit jittery.

Amy sighed before drifting off into her own thoughts while Sonic continued in rambling on.

"_It would be nice to have the actual genetic father around for the child. But I already had my heart set on Sonic being the father. . .I'll have to take a while to contemplate on this." _Amy sighed for probably the millionth time that day. _"Sonic would be a great dad but Toby would be a-gah to hell with all this damned thinking!"_

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Sonic asked before crossing his arms.

"Huh? What, no of course there isn't." Amy smiled weakly.

Sonic raised his eyebrow in suspicion of Amy's weird behavior but quickly shook it off.

"So, I saw the coolest pair of Jordans in that store. I want them so bad. . ." Sonic smiled. "I swear as soon as I get my allowance I'll run down to the mall and buy them."

Amy watched as Sonic was smiling and jumping around in place eagerly before she yet again drifted off into her own thoughts once again and smiled as Sonic continued talking about the shoes.

"_Sonic. . ." _Amy smiled at her best friend whilst thinking as Sonic continued rambling on.

Amy turned and saw Toby walking into another store with Celine and Terry.

"_Toby. . ." _Amy's smile, still the same. _"I guess I have enough time to choose from now until whenever."_

**So that's that! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**

**Don't forget to R&R.**

**See you all another time. :D**


End file.
